


i said i'm only human

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Gen, POV Second Person, because i've never done that before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when it isn’t so bad. But more often than not, there are times when you can’t even force yourself out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i said i'm only human

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Flowers for a Ghost" by Thriving Ivory.

There are times when it isn’t so bad. There are times when you get up and make breakfast and kiss your boyfriend on the lips and go for a meal with him. There are times when you go out and have fun and probably make a fool of yourself, but it’s okay because it makes him laugh.

But more often than not, there are times when you can’t even force yourself out of bed. There are times when you stay huddled beneath the covers in the dark, not even gathering the effort to read a book or listen to some music. Granted, he is understanding. He reads the books to you and opens the window to let some fresh air in, but keeps the curtains closed if that’s what you want. He makes you some food so you eat regularly and replaces the empty glass on the bedside table every time you finish it. He doesn’t complain if you don’t feel like getting up and taking a walk, even if he wants to. He deals with you. He doesn’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. It frustrates him, you can see that, but he’s not the only one who hates it. You hate it too.

You hate when you feel so low you can’t even go downstairs and sit in front of the TV with your pyjamas on. You hate it when you don’t even feel like showering. You hate it when he suggests a great idea, but you just _can’t_ and the light goes out in his eyes but he says _sure, that’s okay_ anyway.

It feels like you’re a totally different person. You’re not even sure you’re _you_ anymore. But he reassures you that you are still who you were before _this_.

You’re completely opposed to the idea of therapy, but he makes you get up and put on some clean clothes and eat some breakfast and he drives you there. And then you take some pills every morning and you’re certain this won’t work.

But, in its own way, it does. You talk to people. You start having less bad days and more good ones. You go to the cinema and share popcorn and kiss him in the dark. You smile more. You laugh more.

You backtrack sometimes. You’re disappointed in yourself when you suddenly find you can’t even shower, but he reassures you that these things take _time_.

You have more confidence in yourself, you realise, knowing that he will always be with you. No matter what happens, he will always be by your side. And that is comfort in itself.


End file.
